Promises
by Sam1
Summary: Scott has always been protective and watchful of his younger brothers but it's the loss of their mother that has him promising to always be there for them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds, IR, or the Tracys.

A/N: For this story, the ages of the boys are: Scott, 8, John, 6, Virgil, 5, Gordon, 3, and Alan, 2.

Promises Made

Following behind his father, Scott glanced back to make sure that his brothers were following behind. Gordon was immediately behind Scott and in front of Virgil. John brought up the rear. Alan was held in Jeff's protective hold as the filed past Lucy Tracy's open-casket to pay their final respects.

Standing back enough to give his father some semblance of privacy, Scott stared at the peaceful expression on his mother's face. She had always looked younger than her actual age. She always…had always, he corrected himself, joked that having five very active sons was the secret to staying young as they always made her laugh.

A nudge from behind and a whispered, "Scotty?" pulled him from his internal musings. Gordon stared up at his oldest brother with a worried expression. "Why you stoppeded, Scotty?"

Trying to hold his tears back, Scott picked up his younger brother. "I was just thinking, Gordy." The two brothers stared at their mother. Virgil and John crowded next to them.

"Was you thinkin of Mommy? Scotty, why'd her have to go away and leave us? Don't her love us no more?"

His innocent questions were all it took for the older Tracy brothers to give into the tears that they'd been holding back. "Yes, Mommy loved us, Gordy, and she didn't want to leave us." Choking a bit, he tried to be strong for his younger brothers. "As long as we don't forget her, she'll never leave us."

"That's 'cause Mommy lives in our hearts, right, Scotty?" Virgil asked, leaning against his big brother while holding John's hand.

Gordon looked down at his chest and frowned. "How Mommy live in there? I too small for Mommy to live in." Tears welled up in the red-head boy's eyes. "I not want Mommy to leave me."

Quiet and soft-spoken, John stepped up to his younger brother without taking his eyes from their mother's face. "Mommy won't leave you, Gordy. She loves us and we love her and that is what is in our hearts."

Scott listened to his next youngest brother's words and a sudden and intense resolve resonated through the young boy's heart and soul. _"Mom, I promise to look after them for you. I'll be there for them always. I won't let you down, Mom."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Promises Failed

"But, Scotty, we wanna go play at the park," Gordy whined. He and Alan had been begging and bugging him for most of the morning to take them to the park. Virgil and John were only who-knew-where and their dad was in meetings at work. Grandma was, from the smells wafting into his bedroom, baking cookies for the boys' afternoon snack.

Slowly counting to ten, the twelve-year-old looked up from the book he'd been reading and into the sad expressions of his youngest brothers. "I said I would take you, Gordy, but I'm trying to read this for school."

"You promised, Scotty. You promised and you can't go back on a promise," Alan argued.

Not for the first time that day, Scott wondered just what the heck he'd been thinking when he made that promise. He knew from past experience that his brothers would remember everything he promised them but they could conveniently forget everything else unless they were benefiting from it at the drop of a hat.

"I will take you to the park after I finish reading my assignment and not a moment before, got it?" Alan and Gordon stared up at him with mixed emotions playing across their faces. "Now go downstairs and watch cartoons or build something with your legos or whatever."

Shoulders slumped, Alan padded out of the bedroom with Gordon behind him. Typical of the red-head, he couldn't just leave without having the last word. "You're a big meanie, Scotty. And I don't like big meanies." Sticking his tongue out at Scott, he dashed past Alan and into the hallway. He slowed down only long enough to make sure he didn't fall down the stairs.

"GORDY, WAIT FOR ME." Alan yelled, hurrying after his brother.

Scott sat at his desk, staring at the now empty doorway. "I know I promised but I also promised Dad that I'd get good grades. Setting his book aside, he looked at the small framed picture of him and his mom. _"I'm trying, Mom. Really I am but I don't know how to make everyone happy. I can't break my promise to Dad. And I don't want to break my promise to Gordy and Allie. I just feel like I'm breaking my promise to you. I promised to look after them but I can't do it all."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: As if it would change in 24 hours. That is so not my luck.

**A/N**: This story is dedicated to a very good mate of mine. Love ya lots. - sam1

**Promises Kept**

Several hours after Gordon and Alan had run from his room, Scott set his book down and sighed, "You'd think that they could assign something more interesting to read." He stood and stretched while looking at his alarm clock. "Better go see what the Terrible Two are up to. It's been kind of quiet for a bit too long for them."

He had just poked his head in the kitchen when Grandma looked up from where she was peeling some potatoes for the night's dinner. "Where have you been, young man?"

"I was in my room, Grandma, reading an assignment for school." He selected an apple from the basket of fruit Grandma always kept handy for her growing grandsons. "Grandma, have you seen Gordon or Alan? They weren't in the family room with Virgil or John when I checked."

"Now that you mention it, Scott, I've not seen or heard from either of them for awhile. Would you please check on them? Too much quiet from either is not a good thing." Her eyes sparkled as she thought of some of the mischief her two youngest grandsons managed.

"Okay, Grandma, I'll try to find out where they've hidden themselves." Retracing his steps, he went back to the family room. Virgil was sitting at his piano but watching John. Scott glanced over at his next youngest brother and shook his head. The quiet blond was reading one of his books but had started arguing with what he was reading. He'd set the book down and pick up an encyclopedia and look at the information listed.

Frustrated, he set the encyclopedia down, picked up the other book and threw it. "Stupid book is wrong."

Scott looked down at the book that John threw in his direction and read the title, "Scooby-Doo and the Vicious Viking".

"what's wrong with the book?" Scott asked. He was interested in what John would say.

"The Viking in my book is riding a roller coaster, Scotty. But the 'cyclopedia says that the Viking period was 750-1060 AD."

"And what is your point, little brother?" Nothing riled his little brother more than screwed up facts.

His face reddened in sudden realization his brother was winding him up, "THERE WERE NO ROLLER COASTERS BACK THEN, DUMMY!"

"John Glenn Tracy, apologize to your brother right now," Grandma demanded, brandishing her wooden spoon. "And Scott, aren't you looking for two little brothers?"

"Sorry, Scott." Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared up at his big brother.

"Yes, Grandma, I was going to ask Virgil and John if they'd seen them," Scott answered, trying to ignore the baleful glare that was directed at him.

"We haven't seen them, Grandma," Virgil said. "Not since they came downstairs after Gordy yelled at Scott."

"Why was he yelling at Scott?"

"Because I promised to take them to the park but my teacher assigned a book to read and I was reading it." Scott shifted his gaze to the floor, shame flooding through him for failing to follow through on his promise. "I'll find them, Grandma." Not meeting anyone's eyes, he walked through the door and searched the house. Every room, cabinet, and closet and he still didn't find his baby brothers. Quietly, he slipped out the front door and walked to the back fence that surrounded the backyard. Calling out, "Alan? Gordon, where are you?" Walking around the huge backyard, he paused at each of the known hiding spots of the Terrible Two. It wasn't until he got to the old doghouse that had long since been empty that he spotted a clue as to where his brothers were. He dropped down to his knees and picked up a sock of all things before glancing to the roof of the doghouse where a small sneaker lay. Crawling forward, he peered into the doghouse where the weak sunlight still showed two small boys curled up next to one another sound asleep.

"Scott, have you found them?" Grandma called from the back porch. She saw him point to the doghouse and walked out to see what Gordon and Alan were up to. Scott backed away from the door and Grandma leaned down enough to see her youngest grandsons, sleeping.

"I'll wake them, Grandma," Scott said, reaching in to grab Alan as he was closest. "Come on, Allie, time to wake up." Alan opened his eyes and smiled at his big brother.

"Gordy and me pway in the park," he said, pointing to the swing set. "It was fun, Scotty."

"That's great, Allie, why don't you go with Grandma and get cleaned up while I get Gordy, okay?" Scott asked.

Alan happily reached for his grandmother and giggled. "I tooked sock an' shoe off, Grandma. It was itching me."

Crawling back into the doghouse, Scott grabbed hold of Gordy and began to pull him out. He wasn't aware that someone watched him from the driveway. Nor did he hear that someone walk up to him until he spoke, "Why is your brother in the doghouse?"

Scott jumped, letting go of Gordon who fell to the ground with a small thud. "Ow, Scotty, you dropped me." Pushing his way past his older brother, he threw himself against Jeff. "Daddy, Scotty told a lie today. He promised to take us to the park and didn't."

Jeff looked over at his oldest son who immediately dropped his gaze to the ground. "I'm sure he had a good reason for not honoring his promise to you, Gordon."

"Nuh-uh, Daddy, he was looking at a dumb book," Gordon argued. By this time, Scott had stood up and wandered further back into the yard and out the rear gate. A small pond further to the back of the Tracy's property. Dropping down to the slightly sandy beach area, he stared out at nothing in particular. He drew his knees up to his chin and finally just stared at the calm water. Unsure of how much time had passed, he was surprised when his father sat down next to him. "Scott, you can't do everything for your brothers. And you can't always fix their problems." Pulling his son towards him, hugging him, "You can't always be there for all of them if you can't take care of yourself and do what you have to do."

Mumbling, Scott tried to pull away from his dad's hug.

"Please stop mumbling and repeat that," Jeff said.

Eyes focused on the tree line just beyond the pond, "I promised Mom, Dad. I promised her and I can't take it back. And when I should have been watching my baby brothers, I was doing something else."

Hugging his son tighter, Jeff replied, "Son, your mom knows that you're keeping your promise as well as anyone your age can." Kissing the top of Scott's head, he continued, "It is I who needs to own up to my promise to you and your brothers. I promised each of you when you were born that I'd always be there for you. I haven't been much of a parent if I'm letting you handle so much."

"Dad, I miss her and I promised her that I'd watch over and protect my brothers since she couldn't." A lone tear slid down his face. A face that had been pinched in worry for the last few months as he had tried to juggle school work and helping with his younger brothers.

"You've done a great job, Scotty. But it's time for you to stand back and be Scott and have fun with your childhood."

* * *

Standing on the back patio, Grandma could just make out the figures of her only son and grandson. "Lucy, I do believe he's got a handle on things now." A slight breeze that was scented with Lucy's favorite perfume lifted several tendrils of Grandma's hair. "Still looking after your boys, aren't you?"


End file.
